


Behind The Mask

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt has always wanted Elektra, and now as Daredevil, he can finally have her.





	Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps.

Matt lingers on the edge of a rooftop, listening down as a familiar pair of footsteps walks by the building he sits upon. He swallows and darts after her, discretely following after her. Is it creepy? Probably. Does he care? No, he sleeps better at night knowing he gets her home safe, and what she doesn’t know can’t harm her.

The entire time they were in college together, Matt knew Elektra wasn’t even aware of his existence. They took Spanish together and while he was captivated by her expensive smell and voice like dark chocolate, she never gave him the time of day. There were other girls, sure, but none of them compared in anyway to Elektra.

He hasn’t tried to contact her since they graduated, she works at some big company her father owns and would most likely act the same way towards him as she did in college if she learnt about his tiny law firm. He’s content with seeing her like this, making sure the city doesn’t reach out and bite at her.

Elektra brushes a piece of hair from her face as she turns a corner. Her expensive purse in hand. She reaches inside to put her phone on mute as her eyes flicker upwards. Taking in the starless New York sky.

As she pauses for a moment, she catches something above her on the rooftops. No, _someone_. She can make out the basic outline of his figure, and her brief hitches. _It’s Daredevil. It has to be. Look at those horns._

She’s been following the vigilante in the papers. Seeing every bloody guy he leaves for the police. It even makes her turned on to see the few clear pictures of him. Sometimes when she’s alone, she imagines fighting with him. Taking down bad guys.

_Wait until the girls at the office hear about this_. She thinks as she continues to look up at him. Hoping he doesn’t notice her prying eyes.

He pauses when the sound of Elektra’s heels against the sidewalk stops, he crouches down slowly and cocks his head to the side. Her heartbeat is quicker than before, like she’s been startled and it immediately dawns on him what has caught her attention. Within a second, Matt ducks out from sight. 

She swears under her breath when he disappears. Letting out a puff of air as she begins to walk again. _At least I’ll have a good story for tomorrow. _She thinks as she heads to her building. Thoughts of Daredevil making her tingly inside.

Matt makes sure she gets back to her apartment safely before booking it back to his own, half way across the city. In the grand scheme of things, a few seconds of being known means nothing. Still, he thought of being seen excites him, it’s a feeling only reserved for Elektra.

When she goes home the next night, her eyes stay trained to the sky. Desperate for another sight of Daredevil. Even if it’s only a brief sighting of him running across a building.

_Come o_n. She thinks as she reaches where she spotted him before.

He’s more careful this time, doesn’t linger too close to the rooftop edge as to where Elektra could catch a glimpse of him. He doesn’t need to be labelled as a stalker, the city is divided enough with their opinions on his late night activities. Still, as he draws closer, he notices the same thundering heartbeat as before.

_She’s waiting for me_, Matt realises as he comes to a halt. 

She stands there for a few moments, but sees nothing. She lets out a huff, and goes to leave, but is stopped but the sound of a gentle thud behind her. She whirls around, and sees standing there, Daredevil in all his glory.

“Daredevil.” She breathes. A dreamlike sigh leaving her lips.

“It’s late,” he states with a voice low and smooth, trying to cover up the jittering excitement of being face to face again after years of yearning, “you shouldn’t be out here all alone.”

“I can take care of myself.” Elektra’s eyes run over him, and she bites her lip. He’s even more handsome and well built in person. “But thank you for looking out for me. It makes a girl feel special.”

He gives something like a shrug, trying to show indifference before he takes a few steps forward, his hips rolling with each movement.

“You don’t know what kind of men are lurking out here, waiting for a pretty girl like you to walk by.”

“So you think I’m pretty?” She purrs as she takes a small step towards him. Not going any further in fear he’ll run away.

Matt cocks an eyebrow, not that Elektra could see it though, he was surprised by how open she already was towards him. He hadn’t expected her to be the type to fawn over a vigilante, perhaps he should have though, there was always something different about her back in college.

“What if I did?” He smiles.

“I’d have to say you have great taste.” She flips her hair with a flourish, and it falls onto her shoulder. “I’m sure you’re pretty too. Behind that mask.”

Deciding to try and live up to the label the city had given him, he closes the gap between them and reaches up to brush some of her hair out from her face.

“That’s awfully sweet of you,” Matt says as he tucks the hair back behind her ear. 

Elektra lets out a shaky breath. Adrenaline and lust pumping through her veins. He’s so close, so very close, and she can practically taste him already.

She tilts her head up, and looks up at him between her lashes. Waiting for him to make the next move.

It would be so incredibly easy to kiss her now, to give into all those years of waiting and yearning, but he wants to give her at least a taste of what he’s been through for her. So he licks his lips and leans in close to her ear.

“Have a good night, Elektra,” and before she can question how he knows her name, he’s gone.

It takes her a moment to register what’s happened, but when she does, she huffs in sexual frustration. Her hand going to her hair, and running through it. She shakes her head, and begins to walk down the street, before abruptly stopping. _He knew my name._

It takes her a moment before she forces her feet to move again, and take her home. When she steps inside, she slips a hand down between her legs, and imagines what would’ve happened had he stayed. Ignoring the storm of questions stirring inside her.

High on the thrill of being that close to her, Matt touches himself for what feels like the entire night once he arrives home. He thinks about what would have happened if he had stayed, if he’d kissed her like they both wanted. 

He’ll make it a reality, now that he knows Elektra wants him, it’s only a matter of time before he can’t resist any longer.

She spends the next day thinking about going home. About seeing him again. It takes up all her thoughts, and distracts her from business. Not that she minds. Thoughts of Daredevil are always welcome.

When she heads home, there’s a spring in her step as she walks to where they spoke before.

He almost doesn’t make it over to Elektra’s route home in time to catch her, a mugging demands his attention and once the criminal is unconscious and the police are called, he glides across the rooftops quicker than ever before to catch her in time.

After dropping to the ground in a nearby alley, Matt cocks his head and listens in for Elektra.

Her keen ears pick up the sound, and a smile curls across her face. “Fancy seeing you here.” She breathes as she turns to face him. Her hair gliding against her shoulder like water.

“Thought I’d stop by, since I was in the neighborhood,” he smiles and his jaw aches from the one good punch the mugger managed to get in.

“You know how to make a girl feel special.” Elektra purrs as she steps towards him. Her heels clicking against the pavement. “You’re quite the gentlemen for a _devil_.” She drawls out the last word. Letting it slip off her tongue like fine wine, and caress his ear.

“A nice girl like you shouldn’t even be talking to me,” he says as Elektra walks even closer, eventually he bridges the gap so that they are almost touching, “you should be at home already, maybe playing with yourself like you did yesterday.” It’s a lucky guess, he can smell the arousal on her and the thought of her thinking about him throughout the day is intoxicating.

Her breath hitches as she takes in his words. “How did you know?” She whispers. Her head cock to the side as she takes in his full mouth. Only a movement, and she could kiss him.

“And how do you know my name?” She speaks more clearly. More loudly.

“This is my city, I know everything,” he smiles at her surprise, there’s something appealing about having the power, sometimes he didn’t like being thought of as the devil but now? There were definitely some perks.

“Do you?” Elektra watches him. Anticipating any move he may make. “Then why are you just standing there?” She tilts her head. Her mouth dangerously close to his.

“Because,” he starts, their lips barely brushing, “I know what you want, and I want to hear you say it.”

She’s never been one to give in. To go down first. She never surrenders, but to even have a taste of him, she’ll do it.

“I want you. I want your mouth on mine. Your cock inside me. _I want you_.”

Elektra’s words light a fire inside of him and within seconds, Matt pulls her deeper into the alley and pins her against the wall. His lips are on hers just as quickly, he kisses her hard and with years and pining behind it. After a moment, he slots his knee between her legs and grinds it up against her pussy.

Elektra moans into the kiss. Her hands snaking around him, and clutching his back. Feeling the material of the suit beneath her fingers.

Matt’s hungry hands grab at whatever they can reach, part of him still believing that any second he’ll wake up from a dream, or Elektra will change her mind about wanting him. He moves his knee in favor of grinding their hips together, his hard cock pressing against her.

She moans again as he breaks the kiss, and peppers her neck with kisses. Nibbling and sucking as he moves. “Fuck. Daredevil.” She pulls him closer. Needing every piece of him.

Matt hikes Elektra’s skirt up her legs and pulls her panties to the side, he glides his fingers over her clit before dipping lower and pushing two fingers inside of her. 

As badly as he wants to drop to his knees and taste her, they’re still in public and he has to keep some level of awareness of his surroundings. God forbid someone caught Daredevil with his face between a woman’s legs.

Elektra rests her head against the brick wall, as his fingers jut in and out. “Daredevil.” She moans. “Daredevil, just like that.”

As much as he’d like to hear her moan his name, this is an alternative he’s more than content with. He bites and licks at her neck as he fingers her until he can’t resist any longer, pulling his fingers and sucking them clean.

She groans at the sight. Her head slightly lolling to the side. “You know how to leave a girl wanting more.” She sighs. Her orgasm so close.

Matt smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek, taking a quick moment to make sure they were still alone. The last thing he wanted was to get interrupted when he’d barely started.

“That’s what they all say,” he says as he starts do undo the lower half of his suit, it wasn’t exactly made for quickies in an alley but he’ll make do.

Elektra’s eyes stay trained on him as she watches him undress. Getting wetter with each moment. When he reveals his cock, she lets out an involuntary moan.

“Please fuck me Daredevil.” She all but begs.

Matt wraps an arm around Elektra’s waist and lifts her up, her legs wrapping around him. His cock rubs against her pussy, he groans at how wet she is and thrusts into her all at once.

She kisses him as he pumps into her. Her back rocking against the wall behind her. Her hands clutching him as he rocks in and out. “Mhmm. Just like that.” She says between kisses.

He fucks her hard and fast, savoring each and every second of finally having Elektra. Their kisses are dirty, tongues meeting and swapping spit, Matt moans into her mouth and feels more thrilled than any session out as Daredevil has ever made him.

Her legs shakes and her grip on him slackens, as she comes with a shudder. Her eyes rolling back as she whines his name against his lips. “_Daredevil_.” Her hair and clothes now a mess from rubbing against the brick alleyway.

Matt thrusts into her a few more times before coming himself, the horns on his mask scratch against Elektra’s cheek as he buries his face against her neck. Shortly after, he pulls out and lowers Elektra back to the ground on shaky legs.

She rests against the wall. Resisting the urge to crumple to the ground. She brushes a piece of hair from her face. “You’re good at that.” She purrs with a wicked smile. “But I need one more thing from you. An answer to my question. How do you know my name?”

“We’ve met before,” Matt says after a long moment of contemplation. He’s sure Elektra’s had many acquaintances, and besides, he was certain he wouldn’t come to mind at all.

“Have we?” Her fingers reach out and trace his jawline. “Do I get to know where this was, or do you wish to remain my dirty little secret?”

“I don’t think you’d remember me, even if I told you,” he says softly, softer than he’s ever managed to speak while acting as the devil. 

The pad of her finger runs over his bottom lip. “Well that’s a shame. Are you sure you don’t want to tell me, and find out if I do?” Elektra tilts her head as excitement courses through her. She might finally learn the identity of Daredevil. Her own precious secret to keep her warm at night.

When Matt listens to their surroundings and finds no one close, his heart works quicker than his brain does. He reaches down and takes Elektra’s hands, he raises them to his mask and lets her fingers curl around the edges. 

Her eyes widen as he lets her lift his mask. She does it slowly. Savouring each moment as the face of Daredevil is revealed to her.

Elektra drinks him in once she sees his face. The sweat on his brow. His unfocused eyes. Her hand gently runs through his hair, that sticks up in various places.

It takes her a second to recognize who he is, but when she does, she lets out a little gasp. “I remember you. Matthew Murdock. We were in Spanish together.”

Unable to find the ability to speak, Matt simply nods his head. He hadn’t at all expected Elektra to remember him, not when they’d never so much as shared a few words here and there.

A small voice in his head tells him that he should be worried now, that he’s just revealed his identity to someone who he doesn’t really know but in reality? He doesn’t care, not even a little.

“But… you’re blind? Or are you?” She remembers Matt. He was cute and charming, but she didn’t think he was interested in her, so she stayed away. What’s the use of asking someone out, if you’re just going to be shot down?

“It’s a long story,” he says with a breathless laugh, feeling as though all of the air had been knocked out of him. What was the point in hiding this part of his life now he’d revealed who he was, for all he knew Elektra would run off and tell the press but for whatever reason, he trusts her. 

“I have time.” She shoots him a small smile. “Do you want to continue this talk here, or somewhere more private?”

“Whatever you want,” Matt says earnestly. They end up returning to Elektra’s apartment, seeing that it was the closest, and Matt still felt a little weird about revealing his entire life to Elektra, despite that being what he was in part already doing.

She passes him a drink as she curls up on the couch. Mezcal in hand. “You can slip out of the suit if you want. I won’t look. Cross my heart.” She drawls, and grins at the look of amusement that crosses his face.

Matt chuckles and decides to shed himself of the top half of his suit, his bruised and scarred torso now on show. He sits back down on the couch beside Elektra and takes a long sip of his drink.

“You can ask whatever questions you want, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

Her eyes scan over his chest. Taking every mark in. “You live quite the life.” When he hums in response, she continues.

“How do you do it blind, or are you actually blind at all?” She leans forward. Excitement in her eyes.

“I am blind, I haven’t been making it up all this time,” he smiles at the excited tone in her voice, “my other senses are just heightened. I can tell where things are by the way they smell or how they subtly move with the vibrations from the city.”

“It’s difficult to explain, I can paint a sort of impressionistic picture in my head of my surroundings and can use that to get around, but I don’t physically see anything.”

“That’s amazing.” She breathes. “When did you decide to be Daredevil? To help the city? How many other people know?” She leans back into her seat. “I have so many questions.” Elektra lets out a laugh.

“I haven’t told anyone else about this, any of it,” Matt admits with an almost sad smile. “You’re the first person I’ve ever told.” 

“I’m just trying to do some good, that’s all. It’s hard to sit idle when you can hear all the bad things going on around the city, I was able to do something so I did.”

She feels incredibly touched that he’s told her this. He could’ve fled as soon as their tryst was done, but he didn’t. He stayed. Answered her questions. And made her feel special in the process.

She sits for a moment, unsure what to say. “You know, I thought you were cute in college, but you’re even more handsome now.” She snuggles closer to him. Her hand brushing against his arm. “Those scars are sexy, and your mission to save the city is even sexier.” She says with a little grin, and he smiles back.

“I almost asked you out once.” She states almost absentmindedly. “But I thought you were in a relationship with that Shaggy haired one.”

“Foggy?” He laughs, feeling his cheeks flush at the thought of Elektra fawning after him like he’d done with her. “We’re definitely just friends, though you’re not the first person to assume that.”

“I would have said yes, if you had asked me,” Matt says after a moments silence.

“Would you say yes now?”

Matt pretends to contemplate her question for a long moment before he smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I would.”

“Good.” She leans over and kisses him. “How about dinner tomorrow night?”

Matt kisses her again before answering, no longer savoring each kiss like it would be the last but instead loving them each on their own. He wasn’t a betting man but he was sure this would be the first date of many.

“Yes,” he whispers against her lips.

“I think we’re going to have quite the romance Matthew.” Elektra states. Her hands sinking into his hair.

She can’t wait to see where this’ll all lead. She might’ve just found her Mr. Right.


End file.
